


Inseparable

by JohnTitor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTitor/pseuds/JohnTitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda and Hilbert have been inseparable from birth, but now they're out in Unova looking for a home. Warning: Incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable

**Inseparable**

**in·sep·a·ra·ble**  adjective :  _seemingly always together : very intimate._

* * *

 

When they told her she would be having two kids she was ecstatic. As a teenager she had always seen media about twins, about dressing them the same, about how they would cutely finish each other sentences. It was such an adorable image that it made her glow with pride to know that she would be having twins.

Despite the talk about finding out the sex of her infants, she didn't want to know. She wanted everything to be a secret. If there was one thing she hated it was spoilers of any shape or form. Whether it was the ending to a movie, or in this case, the sex of her twins, she hated knowing.

When the day finally came it was after painful hours of labor that she knew no matter what men said, getting kicked in the groin only lasted a few seconds of pain; however, this never ending pain was much worse than anything a male had ever felt. It was when her first baby came out that she finally had a second of rest. After many more minutes in labor she was finally greeted with her second baby. A boy and a girl. She smiled at them despite the fact that they were crying.  _Hilda and Hilbert._

It was almost as if the doctors knew that the babies personalities would clash completely. They told her that fraternal twins were completely different from identical twins. They told her how identical twins were formed from the same egg that was fertilized by the sperm; however, fraternal twins were two separate eggs that were fertilized by two separate sperm. They informed her that Hilda and Hilbert would have no more in common than siblings born at different times are formed; nevertheless, she was not discouraged by the fact. Supposing that her twins did end up looking alike, it was all genetics between two siblings that had the same father and mother; after all siblings tended to look alike. Hilda and Hilbert weren't identical twins, but that still didn't change the fact that they were her kids. She loved the two babies, and no matter what she always would. Always.

Even though her family had told her to abort, she knew that she would never regret her decision. The two wonderful babies in her arms weren't a reminder of the man who had drugged her at a bar; they were her hope for the future. She would be damned if her son became a player or if her daughter was hurt by a man.

It was with those morals that Hilbert and Hilda were raised inseparable from one another.

* * *

 

" _Hilbert!_ "

" _Hilberrrt!_ "

" _Hilberrrrt!_ "

 _I guess third try really was the charm_ , he thought. "What? What is so important you have to make a scene in the store?"

Hilda smiled deviously at her brother. "Do you think these shorts are  _too_  short?"

He groaned. Only his sister would say that as she bent over and placed her hands on the floor, rear raised pointed at him, all while smiling. "Hilda... Please... we're in a public place damn it. Can't you stop these antics?"

She stood up once again, "I guess they're not too short then." She returned back into the changing rooms. Before Hilbert had time to object, she was gone inside already.

The young teen merely left the ladies section of the department store in Accumela Town. Heading over to where the men clothes were he looked himself over in the mirror. His two tone black jeans and his regular black t-shirt seemed okay. He picked out a couple tees and more of the jeans just in case something ever happened to his outfit.

The cold February days were barely starting,  _and that idiot chooses to buy short shorts_. With a click of his tongue he let his irritation fade away. Looking at the selection of winter jackets he liked the blue one along with the white one. It was different from most of the other jackets, for some reason, whether it was fashion or faulty child labor from Kanto, the bottom was opened as much as the top. He liked it. Grabbing them both to go with the rest of the clothes he had already chosen he was ready to wait for his sister.

"Hilberrrt!" There she was. The wolf in sheep's clothing; however, at the current moment she had a short black skirt that went well with her white shirt and black vest.

"I'm over here." She wasn't far away, now having various of the shorts and a couple of tees in her hand. So that his conscious would let him sleep at night, he needed to ask, "Are you going to be getting a jacket? Or just that excuse for clothing?"

Taking a defiant pose she looked at him daring him to argue. "Huh? You didn't seem to mind them when I showed them to you. You definitely didn't have any objections." She grinned mischievously at him.

He chose to ignore it, a fact that simply made her smile. "It's kind of sunny outside, do you want to get a cap?"

Putting one hand on her hip and the other on her chin, she gave her brother her "thinking" pose. Hilbert doubted she actually ever thought things through; the girl was just too brash.

She simply shrugged after a minute. "Are you getting one?"

He looked at the many caps that were hanging on the wall; White and red, yellow and black, some didn't even look like hats. "I think that red and white looks fine."

"Then I'll get that pink one."

He shrugged and got both of them. While walking back to the front of the store, Hilda saw backpacks on sale. "Look! They have messenger bags!"

He looked over them and while they looked neat he didn't need one. "And why would I get one?"

She pouted, which was just too cute; even he had to admit that, but never to her. "But they're pretty!" Then that damn smile came back on her face. "And if you get one, I can get one for free."

He smiled, of course he would end up paying. "Fine, get the black one for me."

"Hmph, you get everything in black, you might as well be black." She laughed as she walked over to the messenger bags.

" _Be_?" He could still hear her laughing.

Finally heading over to the cashier who was empty, they placed their stuff on the table.

"Shit... I left my money at the Hotel." He groaned, for he knew what she was going to say next. "Hey  _Black_ , you wouldn't mind buying your super cute and sexy sister all her stuff would you?"

Raising an eyebrow he replied, "Super cute and sexy? You mean bratty and whiny right?"

"Hmph." She held her head high as she placed her things on the counter.

Only hearing the last couple of lines the cashier smiled at them. "Aww, you're such a cute couple!"

Hilbert barely had words out of his mouth, "We're actually-" when he was interrupted.

"I know right?" She smiled at the cashier and shoved all their stuff at her.

* * *

 

Stepping outside of the store they could see that there was a group of people all surrounding a park where someone seemed to be preaching.

He paid them no mind as they headed for the hotel. "Hilda... What was that back there?" He still couldn't get over what she had said to the cashier.

He was taller than her, by a head at least; therefore, she looked at him upwards and tilting her head to the left. "Ehh? I thought you would like your new nickname...  _Black_."

"It's not about that. I meant-" When he was interrupted by a strange fellow with long green hair in a pony tail.

"What a beautiful speech right?"

Hilda jumped a little since she was facing Hilbert and didn't see the stranger come from behind them. "Oh, I don't know. We weren't really paying attention." She chuckled lamely.

"What a letdown. I don't suppose you're trainers?"

Hilda was about to answer when her brother beat her to it. "Why?"

The stranger's smile faltered slightly. "Defensive are we? I simply wanted to look at your Pokemon."

Hilda took a step away from the stranger and hid behind her elder brother. "I'm sorry if it may seem that way, but we're not exactly friends or even acquaintances."

Hilda looked at her brother and the way he had stepped in front of her giving off a protective aura; none of it went unnoticed by her. Choosing now to be a good opportunity to test her limits she smiled.

"Oh come on Black, don't be so mean."

The green haired fellow merely rose an eyebrow in confusion. " _Black_?"

"Hil- er...  _White_... let's just go. We don't need to stick around any longer."

The stranger now rose the other eyebrow, " _White_?"

Hilda giggled, "Fine, fine. Sorry stranger, but we've got to go."

Quickly getting over his confusion he simply stated his name. "N."

Hilbert grabbed Hilda's hand and, slightly forcefully, pulled her behind him. "And... we're leaving. Bye."

As they left, N simply heard the young woman giggle and whisper in the man's ear, "I love it when you're rough." he sighed. Humans were so complicated; Pokemon were always simple. If they wanted to mate, they would mate; unfortunately humans would come and get in the way of their lives. Alone with his thoughts he only saw the retreating faces of the two, maybe, trainers.

* * *

 

They headed towards the small Hills Hotel, since it was on a somewhat high hill and he hadn't let go of her Hilda's hand. It wasn't like he hadn't tried; she simply didn't want to let go of him, and unless he wanted to make a scene he just let her. She happily leaned her head on his left shoulder as the walked up the stairs that led to the top of the hill.

"So  _White_  huh?"

He shrugged, or attempted to since her head was on one of his shoulders. "I didn't want to give that  _guy_  your name."

She smiled; he really was protective, but was that all he was?

As they reached the top Hilbert wanted to head to the building, but Hilda pulled him towards the edge of the hill that overlooked the small town. When they were finally there Hilda still leaning on her brother's shoulder spoke with a tinge of homesickness or sadness. "We're not home anymore are we?"

It wasn't a question, it was more of a realization. Hilbert could hear the sigh accompanied with her statement. His sister could be boisterous and rash, but he knew she wasn't as tough as she wanted to look. He wanted to get angry at her, tell her that leaving on this silly journey to find a  _home_  was her idea, that he didn't mind staying in Nuvema and becoming one of those "townies" that she spoke with much disdain. He really should have scolded her; however, seeing her depressed just want a look that suited her.

"Home is where the heart is, so I guess home is wherever you are."

She took her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him and with the minimum of control over her laughter blurted out, "You're so cheesy!"

Hilbert raised his free right hand and scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Is that so? I thought it was a pretty good line."

She pulled him by the hand and they headed towards the hotel.

Ding, ding.

The old lady at the front of the desk looked at the two young ones and realizing they weren't new customers returned to her magazine.

Heading towards the room Hilbert sighed as he pulled out the key and walked inside. "Tell me again why there's only one bed?"

With just the tiniest hint of amusement she let got of his hand and ran to the bed. "I told you already! All the other rooms were booked."

Hilbert looked around at the small room. There was a small hall that led to the table on which the tv was atop of in one corner, then the bed was by the window and a couch next to it which led to the bathroom.

"Really? Because I didn't see a 'No Vacancy' sign when we were outside."

She looked up from the bed as he placed the bags on the table. "Oh really?" He nodded in confirmation. "In that case..." she put her hand on her chin which made her shirt rise just enough to show him her belly button. "It was cheaper!"

He averted his view and just accepted her answer. "I-I'm going to take a shower okay?" Turning to the restroom he left his sister grinning at him. She didn't fail to notice the small tinge of red on his cheeks. It wasn't a full on blush; however, it was good enough...for now.

As Hilbert headed into the restroom he couldn't help but wonder what he did to get this sister of his. Turning on the water, he realized that she was always teasing him, and for a while he thought it was her nature. However, when they were in school in Nuvema she never acted like that with any of the other boys, in fact she treated them horribly.

As he stripped and stepped inside of the bathtub he remembered the conversation they had with their mother on their first day of first grade.

" _Men are all perverts and only want you for your body so be careful!"_

" _but what about Hilbewt?" A young seven year old Hilda asked her mother._

" _He's not like that; he's a true gentleman."_

" _A twue gentlemen?"_

" _Yes! and you Hilbert, make sure you treat all the girls nicely!" He could only nod at his mother. "And don't forget to take care of your sister."_

Their mom really forced her ideals on her children. Even if they were only in first grade and none of the stuff she said to them made sense; they were things that were engraved into their heads. He couldn't blame her, after the experiences she had, he also found other guys untrustworthy. It really made it difficult to make friends. Even though other boys didn't like him, he didn't care about his fellow classmates. The only classmate he ever cared about was his sister. As he stepped out of the shower he realized, even though subconsciously he probably already knew, his sister was his best friend, always was.

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself with one of the towels he looked around for his clothes and finally realized that in his haste to shower he didn't bring his clothes in with him.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he cursed, "Damn it." Opening the door he peeked his head out. On the bed lay his sister; back towards him with a pillow being cuddled in between her legs and arms. Sighing he opened the door and headed to the table where the tv lay and grabbed his messenger bag. Looking inside he noticed all his clothes were replaced with his sisters. His whole body tensed up as he felt her breast, which were held back by her white tee, being pushed on his back.

"Say Hilbert..." her voice was husky, right by his ear; he almost dropped the messenger bag at the sound of her voice. "Are you by any chance looking for this?" One of her hands was on his left arm, while her right hand had her messenger bag, with all of his clothes inside.

"Y-You idiot!" He could still feel her left hand going up and down on his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Her voice was unbelievably innocent. She really was  _white_. "I was just trying to help my brother find what he was looking for." She let the bag on the table and headed towards the restroom. "I'm going to take a shower now, kay?" With a wink she headed inside of the restroom.

Stepping out of the shower Hilda hoped her brother would be awake watching tv, but just her luck, he was on the couch sleeping. That was no fun, she wanted to tease him, if only a little longer tonight, before they headed to sleep.

Walking casually towards the table she pulled out even shorter shorts than the ones she bought at the store, along with a random white tee. This was her sleepwear. After she finished dressed for bed, she laid down on the bed.  _We did it. We left Nuvema!_  She was excited, but also nervous. Nuvema was the only thing the knew for the past 17 years. Now they were out on real world ready to explore. She knew her brother didn't want to come, she knew that she was being selfish by dragging him on this journey, but the thing she knew better than anything, was that her brother was always going to be there for her. She knew that he would never let her face anything alone; that was the reason she was able to face anything in life, the pillar that was her brother.

It was 2:39 am and she still couldn't sleep. Looking over at Hilbert she smiled; slipping out of bed she headed over to the couch and pulled the covers open so she could lay next to him. She let one of her hands on his chest and nestled her head on there as well.

All she whispered as she fell asleep was a simple "Thank you."

* * *

 

Heading down the road with all their clothes inside of their messenger bags; they were heading to Nacrene City. That was almost 17 hours of walking!

"Hilbert!"

They kept walking.

"I told you already! I couldn't sleep!"

If anything changed, it was their pace, because they were walking faster.

"Oh come on, you can't be that mad? It's not like we were naked or even did anything!"

He sighed, he wasn't really angry at her. Of course he could blame her for getting in bed, er couch, with him, but that's not what ticked him off. It was that he liked it. It was the fact that waking up next to his sister was such a great feeling. The fact that they were nearly naked didn't even phase him, in fact he found the extra clothes a nuisance. The thought of having done something that night made stirred something inside of him. That's what made him angry; that he liked it. That he loved it. That he wanted it again tonight, that's why they were currently walking on their second hour nearing Striaton City.

He sighed heavily again. "I'm not mad Hilda... It's just... never mind. Come on, Striation City is just ahead, we can stop for breakfast."

She frowned, something was bugging him, and if she judged by the look of him while he slept, he enjoyed it! So what could be bugging him?

Finally they arrived at Striaton City. It was a small city, but had enough people to not be a town. Stopping inside of a the restaurant that was also a Gym they sat at one of the tables, in front of each other.

A waitress approached them, "Goodmorning! Welcome to Striatons Gym and restaurant!" She looked directly at Hilbert. "May I take your order?"

Hilbert smiled at her and heard Hilda grit her teeth. "Yes, I would like flapjacks and strawberry jam if it isn't too much to ask?"

The waitress nodded and wrote it down. She was about to leave when Hilda coughed rather loudly. "Oh sorry ma'am! What would you like?"

 _Punch your face in for one..._  "Uh, i'll take eggs and toast." The waitress nodded and left.

"Can you believe the nerve on that woman?"

Hilbert tilted his head to the right. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? She just completely ignored me and made those eyes at you." She crossed her hands, unconsciously making her bust seem bigger.

He took a second to process it. I guess being ignored could have pissed her off. "Yeah, i'll make sure to let you order next time." He smiled at her.

She just ignored him. It wasn't hard to tell why that girl would make those eyes at him. His smile always made her smile, in fact if she looked at him right now she's sure all the anger she had would simply fade away. Sighing she put her cheek on her left hand.  _This is all because of last night_ , she bitterly thought.  _If it weren't for us fighting, er bickering, whatever! If it weren't for the bad mood, we would be just fine like always. People would consider us an item and I could, if only for a moment be happier than ever._ They were silly thoughts, she knew it, but that's how she felt. The scent of the food woke her up from her musings. For eggs and toast this scent was exquisite.

"Wow! We don't usually have customers with such an alluring aroma as yourself miss!" Hilbert looked at the green haired waiter sizing him up.  _What's wrong with greenettes, so far they're all weird._  He sighed looking at the waiter with a frown. As if feeling the killer intent that the young man was feeling the waiter turned. "Oh! I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't realize you were here with your...?"

Hilbert was about to answer "Br-" when much like before Hilda intervened.

"Boyfriend! I'm here with him for breakfast." Hilda smiled at her brother. He simply sighed, she thought it was a look of disappointment in his eyes; in reality it was a look that simply meant, I wish.

"Oh. Forgive me then. Here is your food." The green haired waiter left, but not before giving him a look of envy.

"Why do you do that?" It was a simple question from her brother but she didn't know how to answer. Truthfully could complicate things, so she just fibbed.

"Ehh? I didn't want some weirdo hitting on me while we eat. I just wanted him to think I was taken."

He eyed her, "Oh."  _I thought that... maybe..._ "I guess."

The food, despite how good it was, didn't lift their spirits.

Hilda wondered why this time it didn't feel as great as the previous time.

* * *

 

"Uwah!" Hilda exclaimed as they finally reached Nacrene City at nightfall. "We're here!"

Hilbert felt relieved as well. "That was cutting it close! A little longer and we would have ended up camping out in the woods."

"I know right?" Hilda laughed. "Would have sucked for you!"

Raising an eyebrow at his sister he responded, "Me? Why just me?"

Looking at him innocently she answered, "Well cause you would have stayed up all night making sure no Pokemon attacked me while I slept."

He would of laughed if it wasn't true. "Heh... Let's just find a hotel to rent."

'The Homey WareHome.' was hardly homey; it was basically a warehouse, but with a title. There was only one thing that was a benefit at staying at this hotel. All rooms only had one bed.

"Well... I guess it can't be helped."

Hilda's smile would have split her face if possible. She was hesitant that Hilbert would be more... delicate with this situation, but he embraced it!

After they paid and headed towards one of the rooms. She ran and jumped on the bed.

"You act like such a kid Hilda." He wanted to sound like a parent scolding a kid, but his small giggle at the end gave him away.

She smiled at him from the bed, "Try it! It's fun, I love jumping on the beds!" As she jumped up and down, her breast moved as well. He tried to look away, but her white tee wasn't as discreet as it looked. He sat on the couch, which this time faced the TV. "I'd rather watch a movie."

She stopped jumping and went to her thinking pose. "You know what? Me too!" With quick speed that he didn't know she had she pulled the blanket from the bed and sat on the couch with him. Making sure to wrap him in the blanket she lifted her legs on the couch and leaned her head on his chest. Hilbert looked at his sister who was leaning on his right, and awkwardly placed his right hand on her shoulder. He tensed up, he knew she teased him a lot, but would she allow him to hold her? Holding her the way he was, wasn't teasing... He meant it. He wanted to hold her. Would she allow it? Holding his breath he waited for any sign of confirmation or denial.

"Aren't you going to start a movie?" He relaxed.

"Yeah... Let me find one that I like..."

It ended up being a childhood favorite, one of Luxray and the betrayal it suffered by a Houndoom and the tale of how that Shinx grew to avenge his father. Now that he thought about it, it was much more grim dark than he thought it was when he was younger. When it finally ended he could see that his sister had fallen asleep on his chest again. This time he could leave if he wanted to though.  _I can't just wake her up... i'll stay. I'd be a jerk if I just stood up._ Lies. All lies he told himself. He wanted to stay. He wanted to embrace her. Finally he leaned in to her forehead and kissed her softly, "Goodnight, White."

* * *

 

When she woke up, she knew it was going to be a good day. Opening her eyes she realized why; she was in the arms of Hilbert. She knew he could have left her on the couch, but it was either him being a gentleman and choosing to not disturb her sleep, or it was the fact that he wanted to be with her. Either way she won. He cared about her, and his actions reflected that.

She looked at his hazel eyes. They were lovely. Her view dropped slightly on his lips. His lips. She unconsciously licked her own. Did she dare? After last time she didn't want to push her luck... but maybe... just maybe he would kiss her back... and if he didn't... he wouldn't leave her... He would never do that... Was she taking advantage of him?  _Fuck it._  She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. His lips curled into a smile! She did it, and he liked it. Maybe he didn't know it was her, but he still liked it! She leaned forward again and gave him another peck. This time she lingered longer. Stopping she looked at him again, no change, but his stupid smile was still there. She smiled, and leaned forward again. This is the last time. She kissed him, licked his lips. Then he licked her lips. She moaned slightly. Opening her mouth his tongue slipped inside of hers. She didn't even put up a fight. His tongue was doing it's job and she was enjoying it. Then she realized it... He was kissing her back. Alarmed she bit his tongue accidently.

He screamed, apparently not liking getting his tongue almost bitten off. "What the.."

She fell of his embrace and tumbled towards the floor. "You're awake!"

"Yeah.. I am.. Wha was tha?" His tongue stuck limply from his mouth.

"Uhm... It was..." She was afraid. What would he say? He was smiling, he was happy! He couldn't possibly deny that!... Could he? "Iwaskissingyou." She said it. Quickly, but she said it.

He stared at her. "... Why?"

"Your lips... they were... there." She knew it was a pathetic reason.

He looked at her, not angry but hurt. "That's why? You did it simply because I was there?"

She was still lying on the ground covered in the blanket she rolled down with. She tilted her head, completely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just because I was there?" He was getting angry now. Not at her for doing it... He liked it, but... "If it was one of those greenetes would you have kissed them too?"

She stared at him in shock.

"You think just because i'm there you can play with me like a toy?"

She realized that he wasn't angry,

"You think that since I let you get away with everything; that I'll let you get away with this?"

Well maybe he was, but it wasn't angry because he kissed her.

"I'm not just some guy you can kiss and tease all you want!"

He was angry at  _why_  she kissed him, or at least the reason she gave him. It was only luck that she laughed.

She's laughing... at me. Did she realize? Does she know that I liked it?

"You enjoyed it?" She did in fact notice.

His face fell, she was laughing at him, the thought of him liking her was hilarious to her.

"You did!" She jumped for joy. He liked her too! It wasn't just a dream now... they really could be together.

"SHUT UP!" She flinched at his shout. "I-I... It's just that-"

It was only her quick thinking that saved the situation. "I liked it too!"

His head snapped up at her standing figure so fast she swore she heard it crack. "... So. What does that mean?"

She looked at him confused. "That we do it again?"

He chuckled looking down again, "Don't be stupid. You're still my sister. Just because you liked it doesn't change anything."

He had been thinking about it. She smiled even broader. The troubles from Accumela Town weren't anger, it was frustration at the situation. She boldly proclaimed. "I don't care about that!"

He looked up again, "You don't care? And what about me?"

She tilted her head, "Didn't you like it?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

Confused she simply smiled at him. "You're complicating things too much."

"Are you an-"

"- idiot?" She sat on the couch with him. "I get it, things were always different for us, but I don't care about everyone else. You're the only I care about."

He looked at her, a tear was escaping his face. "I'm your brother! I'm supposed to protect you from the perverts remember?" His fists were shaking. "I promised mom I wouldn't let any guy hurt you! And you're asking this from me now?"

She placed her left hand on his right shoulder and her right hand on his lap and firmly yelled at him. "THEN DO IT!"

He looked at her surprised, "Wh-What?"

She looked determined, determined to get her love across, "Then do it! Don't let any pervert near me! Don't let any guy hurt me! Be with me and show me what a true gentleman is like!"

His gaze was still connected with hers, "b-but mom didn't mean it like that. She wouldn't have wanted.. this!"

She didn't let him look away, "Mom died Hilbert. She's gone, and it hurts me too, but even she didn't want this, this is what  _I_ want... Don't you want it too?"

She said it. They hadn't spoken about their mother since they had left Nuvema Town. "I.. I want this too, but-"

"No buts Hilbert!" Then she kissed him. It wasn't like before, their was some resistances, but he gave in at the end. "One date." She kissed him again, lifting her hands and placing them on his cheek. "One date is all i'm asking." Wiping his tears away, placing her forehead against his, "Please."

* * *

 

"Wow!" Hilda was currently walking on Skyarrow Bridge. "This thing is big!"

Hilbert caught behind, "Ohh? You like big things?" Hilda stiffened at his words; a red adorned her cheeks. Meanwhile Hilbert was inwardly swearing.  _Where did that come from?_  "Syarrow Bridge is actually the biggest and longest bridge in Unova, and has four supporting towers." That was lame; even for him that was lame.

"Oh... Interesting." She slightly looked down at his two tone jeans he always wore.  _Wonder how..._ "I-I like your jacket."

"Really? It's white so I don't really like wearing it since it gets dirty easily." He looked at her and saw the skirt she wore in Accumela Town. "I like your skirt. You look be-beautiful in it." He gulped down his stammering.

She stopped in front of him, "Are you saying I normally don't look beautiful?"

He groaned, "Typical! It was hard complimenting you, you know? At least appreciate it!"

"Humph." Holding her head high she started walking in front of him, "It shouldn't be hard to compliment a lady! Every gentleman should know that." She might have looked offended, but she was glad. This small banter was what she loved and missed. If getting him to go on a date meant that they wouldn't be able to talk normally anymore then she wasn't sure she wanted that.

Hilbert merely grunted in response, but he was smirking.

After almost an hour they finally reached what seemed like the centerpoint.

"I did it! I found the exact centerpoint!"

The siblings merely acknowledged the not-so-cool-Cool-Trainer. If anything that gave Hilda the excuse to grab on to Hilbert's arm.

When they finally reached what seemed like the end Hilda smiled at her brother. "Look it's the Castelia City skyline!'

He noted the tone of her voice, and it was much more cheerful than when they were staying at the Hills Hotel. "What kind of place would you like to live in Hilda?"

Caught off guard she lifted her head from his shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you don't really like towns, but I'm still wondering what kind of place you would like to live in."

She looked at him and smiled, " _Home is where the heart is, so I guess home is wherever you are._ "

He looked at her and leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on, Castelia City has a Valentine's Day festival and that's exactly where I plan to take you." He grabbed her hand and together they ran the last few minutes till they were in the city. Hilbert didn't even notice the tear of joy Hilda shed.

* * *

 

They had rented a small room and headed towards the city.

"Hurry! You have to try the ice cream here." Hilbert had Hilda by the hand.

"Hold up Hilbert!" He flinched slightly being called by his name and she noticed it.

"Come on, if you don't hurry it will run out!" Once they reached the place they quickly waited in line. "You know everyone says this is  _the_  place to eat ice cream!"

"Yeah, I heard one of the ladies say she came from Accumela Town  _just_  for a cone."

The waitress smiled at them as they reached the front of the line. "Good afternoon! What can I do for you today?"

Hilbert smiled, which made Hilda grab on to his arm even tighter. "Two cones please?"

She smiled back, although Hilda would say it was a seductive smile, "Sure, can I take your names?"

Hilbert physically flinched, and Hilda answered for him. "Black and White."

The waitress seemed surprised, "I'm sorry?"

"Did I stutter?" Hilda snapped back.

Hilbert looked at Hilda, "White, calm down."

The waitress smiled, even if it was forced, "Sorry, here are your cones." The two walked off with cones in hand.

Hilda gave it a couple licks, "You know, if that bitch didn't give me this, it actually might have tasted good."

Hilbert smirked, "Well if you're lucky, it won't be the only thing you put in your mouth tonight." Hilda dropped her cone.  _Wow, is this why she did it? It's kind of fun._

"Here you can have mine." Giving her his cone he leaned in closer, "Hold up, you have some white stuff on your face." The shade of red she turned made the white stand out even more. Leaning even closer he licked her face. "There." She dropped the second cone. "Do you want to go get more?"

She slapped his arm, "Sh-shut up! Let's just keep going."

Walking forward from there they managed to find an odd gym. Hilbert looked around at all the... orange  _stuff_ , "You know... maybe it's cause i'm from Nuvema, but this hardly looks like art."

Hilda smiled at him, "Oh be quiet, you just can't tell what looks good and what doesn't."

He had his hand wrapped around her waist, so he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Oh really? Well I think you look good." She blushed and just turned to give him a kiss on the lips. She was hesitant that he wouldn't return it, but he did, and she enjoyed every second of it.

They headed for the docks where they boarded The Royal Unova.

As the wind hit her face she smiled at her companion. "Don't you just love the ocean?"

 _No, I love you._ "Yeah, it's great." He held her from behind as he placed his head on her shoulder and they stared at the ocean from the deck of the ship.

It had been hours later and the sun had set by then when they finally reached the port again.

"I fucking hate you Ralph! I missed my kids soccer game because you made me stay at work! He scored his first goal!" There on the port was a man screaming someone named Ralph, but all that was there was the ocean. "I'd fucking kill you if I could you son of a bitch!"

Hilda and Hilbert hesitantly approached the drunk. Hilda hid behind him as he spoke. "Sir, have you been drinking to much?"

"What?" The man turned around to the young couple. "Damn it, this is why I hate people."

The two slowly took a step back, if he wasn't drunk maybe he was crazy...

"Judging me already huh? Well fuck you, if I ever have something I just yell at the ocean. It'll never judge me." With that the man simply turned and left.

Hilda looked at Hilbert. "What a strange guy that was."

Hilbert stared at her, then looked towards the ocean, "I'M IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER... AND I DON'T CARE!"

Hilda stared in shock at him, as he turned he barely had a moment to react before Hilda had jumped at him and was in his arms as he kissed her.

In between kisses she finally said it. "I love you Hilbert."

"I love you too."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled deviously at him, "Let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

 

It was the next day and Hilbert lay awake with his naked sister laying atop of him. He should have felt guilty, but he wasn't. He was elated. The moans his sister made, the cries of ecstasy she let out, the whimpers and muffled out words begging for more, pleading to go faster, imploring him to never stop. He had done it, he was confident he would be able to make her happy for the rest of her life. He was jolted from his thoughts by the kiss she gave him.

She blinked her eyes to restore her vision, "Morning Hilbert."

He kissed her again, "Morning Hilda. So... what do you want to do now?"

Lifting her head from his chest she smiled at him, "Let's keep traveling, home will always be where the heart is right?"

He smiled at her, "Of course, wherever you go, I'll follow you; we're inseparable."

She just loved it when he smiled, "Are you sure? Unova is pretty big you know."

Leaning down and stealing one final kiss he replied, "I'm sure."


End file.
